


Stupid With Love

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Newsies Pride Month! [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slight drug reference, The Office spoilers!, Why?, ask ryan steele., because I'm crap at math and it was the simplest thing i could think of, he said in his meet the newsies video that specs would be a mathelte, idk if pangenderfluid is a term people use but thats how specs identifies, ill put the link to the video in the notes, so they do, so theyre a mathlete, specs is on the mathelte team, specs is pangenderfluid, they them for specs, theyre in freshman year of high school btw, watch that video and you'll discover that specs loves peanut brittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Specs's math teacher offers Specs extra credit to tutor kids in his class, and Specs ends up getting more than he bargained for. (Title comes from "Stupid With Love" from Mean Girls Broadway)





	Stupid With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Specs/Romeo fluff! (There's a spoiler for The Office in here btw)
> 
> Here's the link to the video I was talking about in the tags: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBOGuQ2mb9Q

 

I need peanut brittle. I go down the hallway to my kitchen and open up the tupperware of peanut brittle that always seems to be on the counter. I take a few shards and go back to the living room. I turn on the TV, just to have something to distract me. The Office is on, and I let myself get lost in the show as I finish off my stack of peanut brittle. It's a rerun of the episode where Angela finds out about Oscar's affair with her husband.

"How are you doing, Specs?" My mom asks, walking into the living room. I mute the TV.

"I'm alright." I say plainly.

"You sure? You've been eating a lot of peanut brittle lately." She replies, poking my stomach playfully.

"Mom!" I complain, giggling a little.

"Alright, alright. Eat as much peanut brittle as you want." She says, smiling at me and tousling my curly hair.

"I was going to anyway." I say, getting up to grab more from the kitchen.

"Have you gotten an email back from your math teacher? About tutoring kids for extra credit?" My mom asks, following me into the kitchen.

"Actually, yeah. Someone's coming over today for help studying." I say, putting a new piece of peanut brittle in my mouth. I swear, I'm addicted to this stuff like it's crack or something.

"Really? Who?" My mom asks, putting her elbows on the counter.

"Mom, it's not like that. I'm just helping him understand the quadratic formula." I say. Does she really think I'm going to hook up with every person I meet? I've never dated anyone before. Why is she expecting me to fall in love so fast?

"Okay. I'll go upstairs so I won't embarrass you." My mom grabs an apple from the bowl on the counter before leaving the kitchen. I sigh and go back to The Office.

 

 

Someone knocks on the door three times, and I jump up from the couch in surprise. I fumble for the remote and turn off the TV before rushing to the door. I don't know the boy I'm tutoring very well, all I know is that his name is Romeo and he sits next to me in Algebra and behind me in English. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hi Specs!" Romeo says cheerfully. Romeo is wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. His black hair looks a bit ruffled. How have I not noticed how cute he looks before?

"Nice to see you, Romeo." I say, gesturing for him to come in.

"Thanks for helping me with this. I don't get it at all." Romeo says gratefully.

"Any time. Here, we can work up in my room." I offer, leading Romeo up the stairs. Should I have offered him a drink? Is that what hosts do? I don't have people over much. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask.

"I'm fine, thank you." Romeo says politely. He's so polite. How is so polite? I wish I were that polite. Why am I thinking about this?

"You can just set your bag down anywhere." I say when we arrive in my room. I go over to my desk and grab a few sheets of paper and two pencils while Romeo sits down on my bed awkwardly. I'm suddenly embarrassed by my Star Wars sheets.

"Cool room." Romeo says, looking around at all of my posters and Funko Pops everywhere.

"Thank you." I blush. Why am I blushing? "So, was there any specific problem on the homework you needed help with, or just the quadratic equation in general?" I ask.

"Just the equation in general. I can never remember it, and I never know what to plug in where." Romeo says.

"Well, there's actually a song I could teach you to remember it if you want." I offer.

"Sure."

"It's to the tune of "Rolling In The Deep" by Adele, there's a few verses but the chorus is the helpful part." I explain. "It's negative B, plus or minus square root, B squared minus 4 A C, all over 2 A." I sing.

"Wow." Romeo says, staring at me. I blush even harder.

"It's kind of silly, but-"

"You're an amazing singer. I had no idea you could riff like that."

"Oh, well, thank you. I mean, I'm not as good as my friend Davey, he can riff just like without any effort, but I- sorry, I'm rambling." Why do I talk so much when I'm nervous? Why am I nervous?

"Don't worry. I get nervous when I talk to cute people too." Romeo says, winking at me.

"Oh, I, uh..."

"Sorry, I just made it weird. What I mean to say is, you're cute."

"Thank you?" I say nervously.

"And now that I have the memory of your singing, I don't think I'll forget the formula anytime soon."

"You're sure you're not just pretending to be bad at math so you can talk to me?" I asks, hoping he'll understand the Mean Girls reference.

"I assure you I'm not, Aaron." Romeo says, laughing a bit.

"Okay then, Cady." I reply, smiling. "I just get-"

"Stupid with love." Romeo joins in. He has an amazing voice too. I make sure to tell him so.

"So you don't have a Regina?" Romeo asks.

"Nope." I reply.

"Good."

And then he closes the space between us, letting our lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, hit that kudos button or leave comment, also, I am taking requests for my pride month series! If there is a queer newsies ship or a newsie in the LGBTQ+ community you would like to have a fic about, feel free to request via the comments and I will write it! :)


End file.
